Forgotten Cause
by Erhgi Striefe
Summary: UPDATED - The second chapter's not as good. I was kinda sleepy when I wrote it. First chapter is a lemon about Leon and Naomi. Please review.
1. Default Chapter

As clouds rolled by, Naomi Fluegal lay on her back gazing at the beautiful weather that this part of Planet Zi was having. She could see shapes in her mind as each fragment of condensed air passed by in the blue and often green sky of this desolate planet. Leon Toros was in a hangar, fixing his Zoid for the arrival of his next battle. He hummed those long forgotten tunes of toil, while Naomi was in her deep cessation. The two had been in a few battles together, but Leon never took a liking to Naomi. He had always thought of Naomi as his cousin, a close friend. Naomi however, thought that Leon was gay and thought he took a liking to Bit Cloud. Of course, these two pilots didn't know these deep secrets they kept of each other, for they held to themselves. Leon jumped down from the cockpit of his now repaired Zoid as Naomi sat up on her lawn chair.  
  
" Leon, who's our next opponent?" asked Naomi, curiousity shining in her voice.  
  
" I think it's the Blitz Team again."  
  
Leon gave a reply in his deepest, most manly voice. Naomi giggled at the fact that they were fighting Leon's rowdy sister again. She couldn't stand her, but Naomi had a way of keeping her cool in awkward situations. Leon on the other hand wanted another chance to defeat Bit Cloud. He was surprised at his performance and wanted a challenge. With Naomi on his side, how could he lose? Was he getting cocky now? No, no. Leon had a way of thinking that was different than the other members of the Toros family. Naomi walked over to Leon while he was sitting on a bench. He was exhausted due to his exertion.  
  
" Need some water?"  
  
" I'm fine Naomi, let's head back to the hotel."  
  
The two took off in Naomi's Gustav, heading to a nearby city. Once they arrived, Leon turned on the shower. He had a long day working on his Zoid. As he began to take off his garments, Naomi couldn't help but notice his muscular sillouette. Leon had well developed abdominal muscles that were unnoticable under his clothing. He jumped into the shower, not closing the door through his own laziness. Naomi went over to close it for him quietly and couldn't help but notice his naked body; water dribbled down every curvature due to his muscular tension. She began to feel hot and a wetness developed in her panties. She too was in need of a shower. She stood there watching and contemplating at the same time, whether or not she would try to take a shower with him. ' Wasn't he gay?' This question arose in her mind often. If he was in fact a homosexual, then he would have no problem of her going in there. So, Naomi suddenly pulled off her clothing leaving only her panties on. She walked into the bathroom quietly closing the door behind her. She wanted to surprise him, so she stepped very lightly onto the textile floor. She removed her panties now, and suddenly jerking the shower curtain back, she looked at Leon. She stood there, her perfect body flashing against his. He took one quick look and pulled her in. All of his thoughts were now erased due to the beautiful body of his teammate. He kissed her gently and she kissed back. He entered her slowly now, as she helped him. Naomi was a virgin and was extremely tight. She began to moan due to pain. Her cherry was popped now, forever relieving her of pain. He slowed down so that she could recover from it. Not long after, he began to enter her faster now. She moaned with each insertion as Leon stroked her gently. He grabbed her from behind, stradling so that she wouldn't fall and so that she could feel him better.  
  
The two were deeply into each other as Leon now carried her over to the bed. They were wet from the shower, but who cared? Nobody would find out as Naomi moaned and moaned. Her pelvis now reacted to his. Naomi was now near the point of climax as Leon kept going. It was almost like he couldn't stop. She was on top of him now, palming his chest as she moved up and down. Finally, Leon stopped because he was now near the point of climax. They both fell over onto the bed after a long session. Suddenly there was a rapping on the door. Who was it? 


	2. Episode II

Leon would quickly gather himself as the door needed to be open. The hotel was cheap and didn't have a peep-hole to look through so he told Naomi to run and hide inside the shower. The water was still running as Leon escorted her into the bathroom. Naomi almost tripped due to the towels that were laid askew. Leon, after grabbing a towel to cover himself, answered the door, both with curiousity and anger. Who was it? None other than Brad, the Command Wolf pilot of the Blitz team.  
  
" Hey Leon, whatcha doin'?  
  
" Not much, I just got out of the shower. Naomi's takin' her turn."  
  
Leon knew about this secret love that Brad and Naomi had. Of course he knew, she was after all his team-mate. Brad would step into the room as Leon tried to hide the clothes that was thrown around while he and Naomi had a small and quick session. He didn't want Brad to find out because they were such good friends. So Leon walked casually into the closet to put on his garments. Brad took at quick look around and saw Naomi's panty lying near the bed. The only thing that struck him was curiousity at the moment.  
  
The shower was shut off as Naomi acted like nothing had happened. She walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her up to her breasts. She glanced at Brad while Leon had just finished putting on his clothes.  
  
" So Brad, what brings you here?"  
  
" Well, I came to talk about the battle tomorrow. Dr. Toros wants to cancel it."  
  
" Oh really? Why?" chimed Naomi, trying to cut off Leon.  
  
" I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see."  
  
Leon felt uneasy and left the room to fill the ice bucket, while Brad and Naomi stayed in the hotel room. Naomi was in love with Brad, that much was certain. Just how much did she love him? Were they slowly drifting apart? She couldn't help but feel guilty about what she did. After all, it was morally wrong. As Brad stared at her, she looked away. He took his hand and slowly caressed her soft, clean cheek.  
  
" I missed you..." Naomi would say, trying to hide her guilt.  
  
" Same here. I can't stop thinking about this match. Naomi, if I win..."  
  
" Don't worry Brad, I'll still love you. Nothing can take away our love, right?"  
  
" Yeah, I guess..." Said Brad, with uncertainty.  
  
Leon was quietly filling ice as he spotted a small gang of five walk past.  
  
" Yeah, room 529. He's there with that Fluegal chick."  
  
Leon overheard the radio that one of the men had been holding. He was nothing but worried at this point. He finished filling the bucket and quietly followed them down the hall. Contemplating hard, he would try to think of something to do to try and get their attention. What could be done in so little time?  
  
" I'm gonna kill that bastard. He wrecked my Cannon Tortoise in the last match. That thing was priceless. It was my father's Zoid when he was still in training" said a big man.  
  
The men had stopped right in front of room 529. Leon was a few feet back. They didn't notice him, all they wanted was to kill Brad and leave before security was called. So one of the men took out a handgun and cocked it. 


End file.
